readourabcomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Battle Of The Trinity Part 1
Battle of the Trinity Part 1 is the twelfth episode of Dylan 11: Ultimate Evolution. Summary The Trinity turn System City into a wasteland. Returning from Arcadia, Dylan must find a way to stop the Trinity, not helped by the fact that the Seal has closed with Draygett on the other side. Story Dylan slowly walks through the rubble of System City. "I can't believe the Trinity caused all this in three days." He watches as the people left homeless build huts and salvage anything they can eat. He comes to System Park and watches as Plumber's march down into the crack. "This is it. The Seal is closed. And Draygett is on the other side. If only I'd noticed Arianis take the key from Alpha's pocket. He looked like he hadn't moved." "Dylan!" He turns to see his mum running towards him, "I'm so happy you're okay!" Hugging his mum, Dylan replies, "Same." "Are you okay?" "Yeah, just a little shaken up." He notices that the Infinitrix is flashing, "Just a sec." He pulls away and presses down on it. A hologram of Xeros appears, "Central Park, now!" His voice echoes in the dust cloud blowing through. Xeros stands next to the crack in the ground. Dylan approaches, Infinitrix at the ready. "My right hand man has found another way in." "Here? Where the seal used to be?" "The energy that creates the portal would need to be linked to an object. To the rock down there, to the ground up here. They brought it here because it would be easier to storm the Infinity Plain. But trace energy should be left down there. Enough to get you there and back." "What about Alpha?" Xeros sighs heavily, "I'll see what I can do. I'll send him through once I can get the energy." He hands Dylan a small, trident-like device, "Place it on any point where the seal was and press the red button. Good luck." Dylan slams down on the Infinitrix, "Cannonbolt!" He curls into a ball and rolls off the edge, plummeting to the bottom. He hits the ground with a loud bang and shoots forward, skidding to a halt in front of the point where the seal once was. He stands up and stabs the rock with the device. I buzzes loudly before beeping. "Uh, what now?" He's suddenly engulfed in a bright light. Gasping for air, Dylan jolts into an upright sitting position. Looking around, he is in fact sat on a small island in the middle of a lake. On the left is a massive waterfall that cascades from a cliff that rises high above his head. On the other side, grassy hills stretch far across. "Okay, this place seems nice." He stands up and continues speaking, "Wasn't I Cannonbolt?" He looks at his arms, in the transfer process he reverted back to human form. Suddenly, he feels a sharp pain as he's flung off of the island and into the water. He looks to see Draygett standing where he had been moments before, "I don't know how you got here, but its too late! The process has already begun." It's at this point that Dylan notices a purple energy flowing from the ground and fusing into Draygett's armoured legs. "I thought Xeros destroyed this place!" Laughing, Draygett answers, "He only thought he'd destroyed it. It wasn't until we dragged the Seal out of that god forsaken cave that he realised we'd set up a decoy so he'd back off of the Infinity Plain and fall for the Plumber distraction. But it seems he figured it out and managed to get you here. Oh well, I guess it gives me something to do for now." The armoured warrior lunges forward and hits Dylan, but not before he hits the Infinitrix and yells, "Splitfire!" He is thrown further across the lake, but quickly shoots up in a stream of flames. The fire shoots in all directions, singeing Draygett's skin mildly. "Take that Sir Fails-a-lot!" Large amounts of steam rise from the lake and, combined with the smoke from the flames, clouds the space between the two, forcing them to attack blindly. A fist connects with Splitfire's chest, sending him flying. A crater is formed when Splitfire smashes into a hill. "That was a mistake, putting distance between us, gives me just the right chance to..." A beam of energy hits him, pushing him further into the ground. The bright purple beam stings his skin, sending him into shock. Draygett floats over, the stream of purple energy still connected to his legs. "I am all powerful. All you are doing is giving me some fun. Every moment I grow stronger, while your pathetic body tires with every blast. Surrender, there's no point continuing." Splitfire's stands up, body aching, "Surrender? Never. I'm a hero, not a coward. So I have one thing to say to you..." A green light, then red crystals shoot at Draygett, "...Ampethyst!" Draygett finds himself being pushed backwards by the crystals raining down on him. "How can this be? I have the power of the Infinity Plain!" "Well obviously you didn't research the Jones family! Because when you make us angry..." A jet of crystal bursts from the ground, sending Draygett soaring upwards. Ampethyst lunges forward, using his crystal arms to block the energy tether. As he hits the ground, the villain's body becomes engulfed in the purple energy. "I am the last of the Trinity! I absorbed both of my allies just to rule the universe? HOW DARE YOU DEFY ME!" "The infamous Ben Tennyson might not be here to stop you with his alien-butt-kicking experience, but I'm here! I may be new to this whole omnitrix thing, but that's good! Because I haven't learnt to put the parameters in place, so I can go full out!" He lunges forward, his arm forming a massive, crystal blade. He slices through Draygett, who has become completely comprised of energy. "And what did that accomplish?" Dylan skids to a halt, "Nothing, exactly." Draygett laughs at him. "All you did was discover my new trick! I'm made of energy now. You can't harm me, but I can hurt you!" Dylan smiles, "You are so big headed!" He spins around and slams down on the Infinitrix. "Terrabite!" He steps forward, baring his electrical teeth. Bolts shoot forward, hitting Draygett, appearing to harm him. "What? How can you hurt me?" Terrabite smiles, "Electricity is energy too! And my theory has been proven, it does hurt you!" He opens his mouth and electricity bursts out, "Counteract energy, with more ener..." He's blasted in the face, flying backwards and becoming human midair. "I will not be defiled by the likes of you!" Draygett looks up and yells, "And for that reason, this universe will be purged!" He looks back at Dylan, holds out his hand and molten metal begins forming. "It must be purged of humans!" The metal fuses and develops, creating a Nuke. "All that I can do, is destroy this planet!" A hole appears in the ground, the nuke turns, and shoots down. Category:Tennantfan Category:Stories Category:Ben 10 Category:Pages